West Valley Boarding School
by rnl1993
Summary: Full Summary inside Rory,Paris,Louise & Madeline R all going to a private boarding school in Califonria.Will they enjoy it there or think its hell?Rory still be the perfect little angel that everybody has always known or will she be different there? They
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Thing you need to know-**There is no Stars Hollow but some characters might be in this story. Lorelai had gotten married to Christopher when she got pregnant at sixteen. Madeline, Paris, and Louise's mothers were the only ones who stood by Lorelai's side when she had gotten pregnant even though all of the being three fours years older than he. They all had the girls in the same year just different months.

**Author's Note - Also Rory might be a little OCC at times and sorry if I misspell anything I use spell check. Also do you spell Madeline's name. Madeline or Madline or Madelyn or Madeleine?**

**

* * *

Title: **West Valley Boarding School**  
**

**Pairing: **Logan/Rory, Finn/Madeline, Paris/Colin, Louise/ Suprise person**  
**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Written by: **Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 a.k.a. Rebecca

**Summary:** Rory, Paris, Louise and Madeline are all going to California to go to a private boarding school. Will they enjoy it there or think it is hell. Will Rory still be the perfect little angel that everybody has always known? Or will she be different there? They will have to go through their junior year they're dealing with boys, school, their families and trust. Stephanie, Finn, Colin & Logan are in this as well.

* * *

**Chapter One – Welcome to West Valley Private Boarding School**

_** West Valley Boarding School**_

Rory Hayden, Paris Gellar, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn have been best friends since they were little kids each coming from rich families back in Connecticut. They all have been sent to California to go to West Valley Private Boarding School.

All of the girls and their families were 'Blue Bloods' or as their parents and grandparents would say 'old money' and didn't except anyone from the 'new money' families as they called it. Their fathers wanting them to go to collage and marry a well breed man and such other while their mothers were a little more down to earth and wanted they girls to do what they wanted in life and be happy. Lorelai had been friends with Paris, Louise, and Madeline's mothers since they were in high school and they were the only ones who stood by her when she had gotten pregnant even though they were all three or four years older than her.

Rory Hayden, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Christopher Hayden they are some of the richest families in Connecticut. She was the perfect daughter never getting into trouble and getting good grades everyone loved her. Some were jealous of her because of her natural beauty that made guys heads turn even in a Chilton uniform. She is a bookworm and addicted to coffee. Both Lorelais' always doing crazy things when it was just the two of them together and with Chris. Lorelai had fitted into the world she had thought she waned it get away from she was a trophy wife but not like all of them she was always the live of the parties and events with her quirky comments and things. While Chris is a lawyer and his partners are Paris, Louise, and Madeline's fathers.

Paris Gellar, daughter of Kelly and James Gellar. They also are one of the richest families in Connecticut. Paris was one of a kind everyone back in Connecticut new that. She was a workaholic always studying for things that were months away saying that her whole entire future was ruined after getting an A- on a test. That being the lowest grade she had ever gotten. Many were afraid of Paris but she did have a soft side to her that only her three best friends got to see and she could have fun if she wanted to.

Louise Grant, daughter of Melissa and John Grant. They as well were one of the richest families. Louise was a flirt, people would say she slept with every guy she went out with but she didn't sleep with every one even though that was her reputation in Chilton. Louise was smart but she didn't act like it even though she still got good grades. The one who always knew all the gossip and latest fashion tips. The one that made sure they had enough fun.

Madeline Lynn, daughter of Jane and Tomas Lynn. Of course her family was one of the richest too. Madeline wasn't the quickest one of the group but she always had a smile on her face and lightened moods up, making everyone always have a good laugh. She did well in school but Rory and Paris were the smartest. She had gotten to write a gossip column in the Chilton paper for a while until Paris had said it was a waste of space.

They were all now standing in front of West Valley Private Boarding School in California. The reason they were there was to get a better education well that's what the parents said but they knew it was because they had gotten into a little trouble at school and the adults didn't want them to get a bad reputation.

The flight had been long and Rory had been the most upset because she wouldn't get to see Lorelai her best friend and mother who she told everything to. She wouldn't be there for her anymore. But she was a little better when she found out that Louise, Paris and Madeline were going as well. The other three were glad to be away from home there parents always fought and everything was so stressful and overdramatic, they knew that they would have to help Rory get used to the idea of being away from Lorelai they all were going to miss her.

"So here we are our new home." Madeline said as they all continued to look at the boarding school all four standing by the inside of the entrance gate.

"We should get unpacked and check out our schedules. Plus we might have a lot of catching up to do since we are coming here a month late." Paris said as they began walking around looking for there rooms. They had pasted a few building still completely lost and were standing on the sidewalk under a tree looking around.

Rory had her hair up in a ponytail, white sneakers and was wearing a blue pair of hipster jeans and a baby blue tank top with her light jacket on with the buttons undone. She had a little make-up on a little blush and some clear lip-gloss.

Paris had her hair up in a tight pony tail and was wearing a pair of what some would call working pants that women at law firms wore and she had on a regular white top and white sneakers she didn't have any make-up on just some clear lip gloss like Rory.

Louise was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a light pink tank top but it was way shorter than Rory's and it showed off her stomach. Her blonde hair out of her face held up by a head band she had blush some light pink lip gloss white flip flops her eye shadow was a light pink with some white at the tips.

Madeline was exactly like Louise with the hair band and made-up her hair was curly though and she had on a black mini skirt and a hot pink shirt with black flip-flops.

All of them carrying duffel back in each hand but Louise and Madeline had purse's on their shoulders both of them with a Gucci bag that was black.

From a far two boys saw them and headed towards them. "Well are you all new here?" A guy asked them and they were still stopped because they had been looking for their room for ten minutes.

"Yeah, do you guys know where we could find room 513?" Rory asked the two guys both had brown hair one was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a sweater vest and black slacks with penny loafers. While the other was a little bit taller and had a slight tan was in a white shirt with a red button up over it but wasn't buttoned up and had on khakis with black sneakers.

"Yes we can but I don't think we have been properly introduced." The taller guy of the two said in an Australian accent. "I'm Finnegan Morgan but everyone calls be Finn and this here is my friend Colin Rothschild." Finn said and held out his hand.

"Hi Finn, Colin. I'm Louise Grant." Louise said while shaking Finn's hand, "and these are my friends Madeline Lynn."

"Hi" Madelyn said smiling, "Paris Gellar." Louise continued but Paris just smiled at the two "and this is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden."

"Its just Hayden and I go by Rory. Its nice to meet you." Rory said

"We its nice to meet all of you now which hall are you in?" Colin said

"Um…Jefferson Hall room 513." Paris said after looking down at the paper in here hand it was her schedule and where she would be staying at the other three had them as well.

"Follow us right this way and may we take those bags for you they look awfully heavy for such fine ladies like your selves to be carrying." Finn said, he took Rory and Madeline's bags while Colin took Louise and Paris's then started to lead the way. Both boys carrying the bags with ease and they girls followed them.

_**Jefferson Hall**_

When they arrived at the building Finn said, "Well here it is now let us show you around." They walked in and Finn started for the stairs.

"We are on a different floor?" Rory asked.

"Yeah your on the fifth floor that's were us rich people live." Colin said

"Fifth floor please tell me they have an elevator." Rory pleaded

"They do but it's broken so you have to use the stairs." Finn said

"Great just great." Rory mumbled as they followed them up the stairs and to the fifth floor and to there room.

"Here you go." Colin said

"Thank you for your help." Rory said

"No problem anytime." Colin said.

_**Jefferson Hall/ The Girls Dorm Room**_

Paris opened the door and walked into the room it looked like an apartment instead of a room. There were three doors down a small hallway, living room area and kitchen area. The others walked in Finn and Colin put the girls' bags down by the doorway.

"Wow this looks more like an apartment." Madeline said looking around.

"Nah really" Paris said sarcastically but was smiling at Madeline

"I could get used to this." Louise said all of them had forgotten the boys were standing there and watching. They heard and squeal from Rory as she walked back into the living room and entrance area.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked

"Nothing they have a coffee maker that can make two cups at a time and then just one and the pot of coffee and there is little mugs with our names from my mom." Rory said excitedly.

"Should have known she we get happy about something like that" Paris said when one of the bedroom doors opened and a blonde haired girl came out and smiled.

"Hi you guys must Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant." She asked

"Yup, I'm Madeline that's Lorelai but she goes by Rory, that's Paris and that's Louise. Madeline said pointing to each one of the girls and smiling.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt your room mate." Stephanie said

"But I thought rooms were only suppose to have four to a room." Rory said

"They are but something happened to mine and my other roommates old room and since this was like the only room that had three bedrooms the dean moved us in here since you four were coming also." Stephanie said

"Well that's cool so which rooms are ours?" Louise said

"I don't know but the one on the right is full of books." Stephanie started

"That would be mine and Rory's room." Paris said.

"Yeah it says L.H. and P.G. on the post it when the movers brought your stuff up yesterday…" Then Stephanie stooped and looked at the door.

"I thought I told you two and Logan to stay away from here when they got here." Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips as the boys entered the room more and closed the door.

"Oh uh are they not suppose to be here because we asked them if they knew were the room was and they showed us." Rory said "Sorry if we got you guys in trouble or anything."

"Oh its not that its just I didn't want you to get scared or hit on by the three stooges who just happen to be my friends to my unfortunate dismay." Stephanie said shaking her head sadly.

"Love, I am hurt what would you do if you didn't have me around? I mean I'm exotic." Finn said

"So is the Asian bird flu." Both Colin and Paris said at the same time and Paris raised her eyebrow at Colin.

"Oh god another Colin." Finn said sighing then he walked over to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable. "Anyway how about we order some pizza as a welcome party." Finn said then added after seeing Stephanie's face he added, "just a few close friends Steph don't get worried."

"Ok well if you four want to but no alcohol Finn. So are you guys up to it?" Stephanie said looking at them.

"No its cool. I'm in." Rory said

"Us too" both Madeline and Louise said and Paris just nodded and said, "Count me in anyway I want to go put this stuff down." Paris finished and headed towards her and Rory's room while Louise and Madeline went to there. As Louise opened the door you could see pink walls and posters of superstars on them.

"It's a good thing that daddy let us customize our room." Madeline said

"That it is." Louise commented.

While in Rory and Paris's room it was a cream color and had two of the walls covered with bookshelves and some above their beds. All books where in alphabetical order and the shelves had the name of who owned the books and what type there were kind of like what they have at Boarders.

"I like it but I don't think there is enough book shelves." Rory said as she but her bag on her bed and Paris did the same. There were still some books in there boxes on the floor.

"Oh I knew they wouldn't so I ordered us a bookcase to put in the common room." Paris said and headed back into the common room. Rory took her hair out of a ponytail she had it in and brushed out her wavy brown hair and entered the room.

**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think? Good or bad? Also I am open for ideas and suggestions from anyone also sorry if I misspelled anything wrong I try my best to get everything correct and I use spell check.**

**-Rebecca**

**

* * *

**


	2. You tell us & we'll tell you

**

* * *

Author's Note – Thanks to everyone who reviewed also I just wanted to like you guys know that Rory won't completely be OOC. Just a little but you will have to read to fid out also this isn't going to be the normal Rory likes Logan he likes her they wait for a while then date. Mine is going to be different so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Also I might just but West Valley instead of the whole title during the story.**

**-Rebecca**

_

* * *

**Carter – **I am so sorry that you had to experience that and I don't want you to die so here is the next chapter._ _Sugary sweet – Yes it will be the famous Tristan Dugrey you figured it out. LOL! And for who Stephanie will be with is still going to be a mystery to you all and sorry its not Jess he doesn't seem like the type that would go to boarding school but he might be in the story. It takes place near Beverly Hills around there like on the edge of it. Everything else you asked will be explained in the next few chapters but a lot in this one._ _Cosmopolitan – Don't worry Logan will be in this chapter._

_**Another stars hollow freak **– this is a Rogan._

**Now on with the story**

* * *

** Previously on West Valley Private Boarding School –**

"_Hi you guys must Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant." She asked_

"_Yup, I'm Madeline that's Lorelai but she goes by Rory, that's Paris and that's Louise. Madeline said pointing to each one of the girls and smiling._

"_Hi I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt your room mate." Stephanie said_

"_But I thought rooms were only suppose to have four to a room." Rory said_

"_They are but something happened to mine and my other roommates old room and since this was like the only room that had three bedrooms the dean moved us in here since you four were coming also." Stephanie said_

"_Well that's cool so which rooms are ours?" Louise said_

"_I don't know but the one on the right is full of books." Stephanie started_

"_That would be mine and Rory's room." Paris said._

"_Yeah it says L.H. and P.G. on the post it when the movers brought your stuff up yesterday…" Then Stephanie stooped and looked at the door._

"_I thought I told you two and Logan to stay away from here when they got here." Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips as the boys entered the room more and closed the door._

"_Oh uh are they not suppose to be here because we asked them if they knew were the room was and they showed us." Rory said "Sorry if we got you guys in trouble or anything."_

"_Oh its not that its just I didn't want you to get scared or hit on by the three stooges who just happen to be my friends to my unfortunate dismay." Stephanie said shaking her head sadly._

"_Love, I am hurt what would you do if you didn't have me around? I mean I'm exotic." Finn said_

"_So is the Asian bird flu." Both Colin and Paris said at the same time and Paris raised her eyebrow at Colin._

"_Oh god another Colin." Finn said sighing then he walked over to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable. "Anyway how about we order some pizza as a welcome party." Finn said then added after seeing Stephanie's face he added, "just a few close friends Steph don't get worried."_

"_Ok well if you four want to but no alcohol Finn. So are you guys up to it?" Stephanie said looking at them._

"_No its cool. I'm in." Rory said_

"_Us too" both Madeline and Louise said and Paris just nodded and said, "Count me in anyway I want to go put this stuff down." Paris finished and headed towards her and Rory's room while Louise and Madeline went to there. As Louise opened the door you could see pink walls and posters of superstars on them._

"_It's a good thing that daddy let us customize our room." Madeline said_

"_That it is." Louise commented._

_While in Rory and Paris's room it was a cream color and had two of the walls covered with bookshelves and some above their beds. All books where in alphabetical order and the shelves had the name of who owned the books and what type there were kind of like what they have at Boarders._

"_I like it but I don't think there is enough book shelves." Rory said as she but her bag on her bed and Paris did the same. There were still some books in there boxes on the floor._

"_Oh I knew they wouldn't so I ordered us a bookcase to put in the common room." Paris said and headed back into the common room. Rory took her hair out of a ponytail she had it in and brushed out her wavy brown hair and entered the room._

**

* * *

Chapter Two – You Tell Us & We'll Tell You**

_**Common Room/Living Room**_

Rory entered after Paris both still wearing the same thing but Rory had her hair down and she was now barefoot. She sat next to Paris on one of the two leather couches she put her feet under her. Louise and Madeline came in after that and sat on the couch as well all were barefoot not wanting to dirty the couch. Rory was at one end next to a side table that had a lamp and the other couch was next to it but facing the wall while the girls were facing the entertainment center.

"Ok Huntzberger is on his way." Finn said as he walked into the living room and sat on the empty couch in the middle because Stephanie was on the end towards Rory and Colin was on the other.

"Who's Huntzberger?" Rory asked

"Oh that's another one of my friends he completes the three stooges." Stephanie said

"So tell us why you are here loves." Finn said

"Yes most people do something before coming here unlike us we came because of that but were glad to get away from our parents." Colin said he was drinking some coke.

"Oh I'm sorry do you guys want anything to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah can we get something from the refrigeration?" Paris asked

"Sure take whatever you want someone bought a ton of food for you guys but I might have eaten a little bit of it.

"It's ok anyway I'm going to go make some coffee." Rory said and headed on the small kitchen with Paris and the others following. Madeline and Louise both got some lemonade Paris got some iced tea and Rory was still making some coffee.

Everyone was sitting down now and talking when the front door opened. "Now the fun can begin." Logan said as he walked inside he was wearing blue jeans and a red and black polo shirt. "Ah you must be Steph's new roommates." Logan said as he sat down next to Pairs.

"Yes I'm Louise Grant this is Madeline Lynn and that's Paris Gellar." Louise said smiling. Paris and Madeline responded with saying hey.

"You guys won't believe how good this coffee is it's the best and I now I have tasted a lot of coffee." Rory said as she walked into the living room with her black coffee mug that had Rory written in hot pink letters on the side and a crown hanging off the 'R'. Then she noticed Logan and said, "Your in my seat."

"Hello to you too I'm Logan." Logan said sit sitting down.

"And I will be nice to you if you get out of my seat." Rory said

"Logan that's Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Stephanie said

"How nice but I'm still not moving." Logan said smirking, Rory glared

"You don't want to face the wrath of her trust us so stop being a moron and move." Paris said.

"Fine but all you had to do was ask." Logan said and he sat on the chair that was another piece of furniture with the couches. Rory smiled and sat down.

"Thank you now nice to meet you." Rory said

"So back to the questions where you four from and again why are you here?" Colin asked

"Not that we mind I mean who would." Finn said looking at them with a goofy smile.

"Stop hitting on them Finn." Stephanie said

"Well we're from Hartford, Connecticut." Madeline said

"Well this is a small world." Logan said

"We're from Connecticut too." Colin said

"I knew your names sounded familiar." Paris.

"And the only reason we came was because we wanted to get a better education." Rory said. Stephanie, Logan, Colin and Finn all scoffed.

"Yeah right tell us the truth." Colin said the four girls just looked at each other Paris and Rory sighed in defeat both knowing they would have to tell them.

"There were some things at our old school rumors were spreading around and we thought of an idea to get back at the person who started the rumors and lets just say when we did they went crying to daddy and said we started everything and we started the rumors but they were about her." Paris said a look of disgust on her face it was on all four of theirs

"Dumb assed bitch doesn't even know who the 15th president was." Paris mumbled

"I hate her." Madeline said

"We hated her before that." Rory said

"Which is why we know have an excuse to say that we wish she would rot in hell." Paris said

"Care to be more specific t on what you did and who this person was?" Finn asked.

"Well it was no one other than Miss Bambi McBimbo" Rory said

"Also know as Brooke Taylors." Louise said, "We used to be good friends with her." Louise continued

"Yes because everyone knows true friends go and stab you in the back." Rory said sarcastically.

"What were the rumors about?" Colin asked

"Nothing!" Rory said quickly then continued, "It's not important because they weren't true." She took a large sip of coffee and said, "I need more coffee." Then headed towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked

"Another story for another time, plus she misses her mother. They are best friends with each other at times its creepy." Paris said.

Rory entered the room again and was acting completely normal. "So enough about us why are you four here?" Rory asked

"We were sent here for many reasons basically getting into trouble and we came gladly to get away from our parents." Logan said. The girls just nodded.

"Ok enough talking I'm bored and since it's a Friday I saw we party." Finn said

"Its not Friday it's Thursday." Louise said

"Same time come on now lets go party besides I need alcohol." Finn said grabbing Madeline and Louise's hands and running out the door.

"Oh no I better go after him." Colin said and yelled, "Finn wait up, and don't try to climb out of the elevator again that's why it's broken." Paris said, "I'm going to go after them to, you coming?"

"No I'm just gonna stay here start unpacking drink some more coffee, call my mom." Rory said, "But go on and have fun."

"Yeah right I will be watching those two the whole night." Paris said sighing and ran after them.

"Well…." Stephanie stared.

"Go ahead its fine you don't need to stay." Rory said smiling and Stephanie left and shut the door on her way out. Rory sighed and fell down on the couch. Resting her eyes for a moment she sat up and looked around and let out a small yelp when she saw Logan still sitting in the chair he was in while looking at her somewhat amused.

"Hey there Rory, nice to know I'm not at all easy to forget about." Logan said

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just tried and you were so queit and I…" Rory said

"Hey its ok, I'll leave if you want me too." Logan said standing up. He and Rory both locked eyes for a moment but Rory looked away.

"Its not that its just I have had a long day and am really tired that's all." Rory said

"No problem I'll see you around." Logan said standing at the door and opening it. "Oh and welcome to West Valley." Logan said as he closed the door and headed up a level were his, Finn, and Colin's dorm room was. A highlight of being rich is that they got the bigger dorms and more privacy. The boys on the sixth floor and the girls on the fifth teachers thinking that they would stay out of any one's dorm room at night boy they were wrong.

_**Paris and Rory's bedroom**_

Rory sighed and walked into her room she looked around and sat on her bed wear she unpacked one of her bags that had her clothes and everything in it. After getting everything re adding she set up her laptop and signed into her e-mail account. She had checked her e-mail and had gotten one from her mother and another from her ex boyfriend. When she saw that she turned off her laptop and sighed again in frustration. She was upset because of why she was there and being away from Lorelai and everything she ever knew. This was different and she always took a long time to get used to change.

"She laid down on her bed and started reading hoping to get lost in the book but no luck. So she finally did the one thing she had wanted to do all day she called home.

Holding her cell phone to her ear she hit speed dial and waited for Lorelai to pick up.

"Hello." Lorelai said still half asleep

"Hey mom 'm sorry I forgot a bout the time difference its still 10:00p.m. Over here." Rory said

"And 2:00a.m. Over here anyway how's it going are you ok?" Lorelai asked starting to wake up.

"No everything is fine I just… I miss you and everything back home you aren't here so I can't talk to you when ever I need to any more." Rory said, "I am over here when you my best friend is on the other side of the country."  
Rory continued. She let a tear slide down her cheek she and Lorelai had never been apart from each other now longer than three or four days at a time and Lorelai would always just go to New York this was different. It isn't just a 2 or 3-hour drive to each other.

"Rory honey I know its hard but I am still always here to talk to you whenever you need to any time of day or night I still wan t us to be close." Lorelai said she had also let a tear slide down her face. She was upset that she had to send Rory away from her but Christopher had made the final decision even after Lorelai begged him not too. But Chris was worried about what people would think about them if any thing got around.

"I know but its just… it not fair." Rory said she had some tears streaming down her cheeks but she couldn't help it at that moment.

"I know but life isn't fair either." Lorelai said

"Yeah, well I just wanted to hear you voice but I better get going. I love you mom." Rory said

"Love you to babe have a good night." Lorelai said

"You too bye mom."

"Bye." Lorelai said and they both hung up and sat their phones on the nearest dresser then turned off the light and went to sleep. Both having tear stained faces.

**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think? Good, bad? What, anyway I have to go through this stuff before I can get to the Rogan action so just wait a little longer and you'll have it and find out everything about why the girls are there. Please R&R.**

**Have a happy Valentine's Day to everyone.**

**-Rebecca**

**

* * *

**


End file.
